Five times Tony acted like he was Peter's dad
by AJ-Wolf-AJ
Summary: and the one time someone called them out on it. Just some Irondad Spiderkid fluff. Using the "five times" trope I've been seeing recently. Cutesy. No spoilers.
1. Overprotecting

"Hey, woah, slow down Spiderkid, where do you think you're going." Tony called from the couch as he saw Peter race down the hall. It was early on a Saturday, way too early for Tony's liking but he had a telecom meeting in half an hour. He did not expect to see Peter Parker looking freshly rested and excited to be awake this soon.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Stark!" Peter said excitedly. He had quickly thrown on a t shirt apparent by the way he was just now readjusting it over his frame.

"Morning to you too. What are you doing?" Tony took a deep swig of his green smoothie as he waited for Peter to relax. Instead the teen started pulling on his ratty old sneakers while bouncing up and down to keep his balance.

"Captain…oof" he bounced into the doorway and leaned against it to continue tying "Captain Rogers invited me to go on a run." Tony raised a brow at this. He hadn't considered the ground speed differences between Pete and Cap. Tony had watched closely to compare strength but their combat movements were so different (swinging instead of running) that he never spent much time considering their ground speed. Then something else was pushed to the forefront of Tony's mind.

"Wait, is this just jogging or is it a race?" Concern marred Tony's features and Peter paused to look up at his mentor. He considered his response while Tony's mine reeled. Though the Avengers had come together once more, wounds still take time to heal. Tony hadn't completely trusted any one of them but even less so now. And he didn't know about how he felt about Peter being alone with Captain America. Not when the kid was his responsibility.

"Umm...I mean...I don't think it's a race. I'm not too competitive so I guess it all depends on him?" Peter answered cautiously as he grabbed sunscreen from a nearby medicine cabinet. Tony studied him carefully as he slathered his face and exposed arms. He sighed and finally stood from lounging.

"Just be careful, kid, can't have you wearing out the old man. He's like 90." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Peter chuckled and stood still in front of him expectantly as if waiting to be released to go out and play with his friends. Tony sighed and undid his watch only to wrap it around Peter's smaller wrist. "Prototype I'm working on. Simple things like heart rate and oxygen levels of course. GPS and connected to F.R.I.D.A.Y. if you need her. Working on integrating one for you so you have Karen with you without the mask. Maybe build a web shooter into it eventually too. For emergencies when you're stuck without your suit."

Pete rolled his wrist around and checked out the sleek look of the watch. Hoping that he wouldn't end up tripping, falling, and smashing the screen.

"Thanks Mr. Stark. I'll bring it back soon. I'll be your test subject." Peter chuckled. Tony furrowed his brows and was about to rush him out but paused. He reached up and wrapped a hand around the side of Peter's neck to rid him of a particularly obvious smear of sunscreen. Showing Peter his hand. Peter just laughed again, blushing at feeling so rushed, and was on his way. Tony laughed at his antics, wiping his hand on his pants without thinking.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. I want constant updates on the Spider-Baby Monitor prototype."


	2. Teasing

"Are you staying with Tony this weekend!" May's voice came from the kitchen. Peter was quickly stuffing his calc book in his bag when he thought about it. It was Thursday of a long weekend and Ned was on vacation with his family so there was no conflict there. May had long shifts and not much freedom over the weekend and he had spent quite a bit of time with her afterschool this week to make up for it.

To be honest, it hadn't occurred to Peter and at once he began to panic. Should he stay in Queens where he was closer to his patrol route? Should he go to the compound to train with the team? Before he could worry himself more he grabbed a duffel and shoved in a few extra sets of socks, underwear, tshirts, and chargers just in case.

"Aunt May, I have no idea. I haven't talked to him all week. I'm grabbing a weekend bag. I'll text him on my way!" Peter responded as he shot through the apartment, backpack on his bag, duffel in hand.

"Love you, Pete! Have a good day at school." May had to practically yell down the hallway on the building.

"Love you too, May!"

#S*P*I*D*E*Y#

Peter shared a handshake with Ned as he picked out books and notes he would need for his first class. A fellow member of the decathlon team and locker neighbor, Cindy glanced down at his duffel.

"Peter, are your parents divorced?" Cindy asked curiosity but gentleness in her tone. Peter was confused by the question at first but noticed her gaze.

"Uhh...no I live with my Aunt." He answered.

"Oh, sorry for being nosy. Your duffel just makes me think 'divorced parents weekend bag' ya know?" She laughed nervously as she tried to find room in her locker for her own second bag.

Peter's socially awkward side was saved from the conversation by the bell signaling their need to get to class. He mumbled a goodbye and said something about seeing her at decathlon practice next week.

"Dude, she's right. You got that weekend go bag thing covered. Doing the Stark internship this weekend?" Ned asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh damn, I never texted Mr. Stark. Ugh I have no idea what I'm doing this weekend." Peter groaned as he fell into his usual seat.

"Haha, like you actually text Tony Stark. Hilarious. Delusional." Came an unsurprising jab from Flash as he took his seat behind Peter. The teen spider just sighed and tried to concentrate.

It wasn't until lunch period that he was able to use his phone again safely. Last thing he wanted to do was have it taken away and then really not know what to do.

**Peter**: Hello, Mr. Stark. Don't know if you know this but this weekend is a long weekend.

He tried to keep his texts with Tony very professional. If his phone ended up in the wrong hands it would strange for them to see texts like "hey ironman, how many days since the last hulk incident?"

**Mr. Stark**: _K_

Peter groaned and showed Ned who just chuckled.

**Peter**: _If it's alright with you _ļ

Peter deleted the message

**Peter**: _I was thinking I could _ļ

He deleted this one too

**Peter**: _Do you have any plans _ļ

This one was also not good enough. Why didn't Tony Stark just read his mind?

**Peter**: _May is working long hours and Ned is going on vacation. _

**Mr. Stark**: _K_

**Peter**: _What are you doing?_

**Mr. Stark**: _Laps_

Peter sighed. He meant this weekend but he just went with it.

**Peter**: _Like in the pool?_

He daydreamed about the pool. With it's fluffy towel covered lounge chairs and heated spa.

**Mr. Stark**: _It's really the only workout you can do while drinking._

**Peter**: _Mr. Stark!_

**Mr. Stark**: _Mr. Parker!_

His responses were coming quicker now and Peter assumed he had gotten out or had finally dedicated attention to just his phone so this conversation could end. The proof came with the next text.

**Mr. Stark**: _I know you didn't just text me to say hi. Which upsets me a lot you should know. So what's up?_

Peter huffed a laugh out his nose before typing out a quick answer. Shoving food in his mouth when Ned elbowed him and gestured to the clock.

**Peter**: _Mr. Stark I was wondering if you needed help with anything this weekend, since I'm free I could help out or I could stay out of the way and work on some of my own projects. _

Peter rushed his text, running low on time before the end of lunch and he still hadn't finished eating. The lunch period length was honestly ridiculous Peter thought as he stared at the sent text he should have double checked before sending. It sounded pathetic and he groaned as he managed to shove a few more tater tots in his mouth before lunch was over. He still hadn't gotten a reply by the time he was seated in study hall.

Peter was a bundle of annoyance and nerves as he rearranged his locker at the end of the day. He pulled out his weekend bag and grabbed books he would need as he sighed heavily. Ned gave him a sympathetic looked and slapped him on the back before rushing off to the parent pick up line. Peter followed to wish him well on his vacation.

They were sharing their secret handshake when Peter turned his head abruptly at a honk. Expecting to see a few arguing parents he was surprised when he spotted a sleek black Audi. The recognizable frame of Tony Stark stepping out of the driver's seat. He had his features even but closed off so no one approached but he split into a grin when he spotted Spiderman and his guy in the chair.

"Pete!" Tony called to him, leaning against the passenger door of his car. Peter's jaw was dropped and he waved to Ned as he walked over to Tony with a dazed expression.

"Uhh...Hi, Mr. Stark." He stuttered out still holding on to both bags. Tony chuckled at his face and reached out to grab a bag which Peter gave up with no effort.

"Why the face, kid?" Tony asked as he popped the trunk and set the duffel down. He strolled back to Peter and opened the passenger door giving a highly exaggerated bow to let him in. "Oh is that another friend of yours?" Tony waved at the teen he spotted standing dumbfounded at the bottom of the front school steps. Peter looked over as he dropped into the passenger seat also waving gleefully at the shocked Flash.

Peter waited until they were out of the parent pick up line before speaking up.

"You never answered my text." He said softly. When Tony's gaze snapped to him he quickly added "That's not...I mean I know you're busy. I just mean I didn't know you had decided if I was…" Tony interrupted by handing Peter his phone.

"Your text wasn't really a question." He laughed at Peter. "And I'm always busy" Peter dropped his head, ready to apologize or say he could have found a way to the compound or asked Happy to get him. "But I'm never too busy for you, kid. Besides I get all my best ideas while driving." Peter grinned up at him.

They spent the rest of the ride brainstorming. Peter gesturing wildly as he discussed the wiring diagram of his next idea. Tony adding his two cents and telling Peter improvements he had made on the watches. During a short lull Peter sighed happily and relaxed into his seat very glad he had brought his "divorced parents weekend bag"


	3. Embarrassing

Peter was tired. His head nearly dropped on the work bench he was leaning over but his Spidey Senses warned him just in time. He rubbed his face and winced hoping Mr. Stark hadn't noticed him almost passing out.

The man of iron was currently working on Spiderman suit updates, hunched over his work space and occasionally looking up at a glowing 3D schematic or shuffling images aside to find the right detail.

Mr. Stark had gotten Peter's input on the updates before starting and then shooed him away to do his homework at a nearby desk. Peter shook himself trying to stay awake before realizing how useless it was. He stood and stretched, deciding to get the blood rushing again before continuing. Hoping to not distract his mentor he headed in the opposite direction towards a more put together looking desk.

It was what Peter thought an office desk would traditionally look like. Complete with desk lamp and computer. Though Peter knew not to underestimate the power of the computer. Rubbing his face again, hoping the action would clear away thoughts of sleep, he glanced at the very normal looking desktop framed photos. Peter blinked. He blinked again.

There on Tony Stark's desk were two framed photos. One was of Tony and Pepper at an event dressed quite formally. The other photo was Peter.

Peter quickly glanced over at Tony before looking back at the picture. It was old. Peter was dressed in an ironman Halloween costume with the mask off, smiling widely at whoever was taking the picture.

He was...embarrassed? There was a warm tight feeling in his chest that he didn't quite know how to describe.

Ignoring his feelings on the matter he wondered where the picture came from? Did May give it to him? Did Pepper ask for a picture of him and put it there? Or the strangest option: Did Mr. Stark himself ask for a photo of Peter?

"Hey, Pete, you busy?" Mr. Stark called over without looking up. "Can I get a hand with this?" Peter jumped into action, knowing full well that the man could have asked one of his many handy robots for assistance but preferred Peter's help instead.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark!"


	4. Quality Timing

_You got a family?_

_Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark._

_...nothing_

The man who has everything...and nothing

Tony Stark still had nightmares about Afghanistan. The months spent over hot welding irons, the fear, the car battery keeping him alive. Who wouldn't leave that place with slight mental scarring? But as the years went on it wasn't the fear, or the escape, or even the humvee explosion that kept him up at night.

Instead Tony Stark's mind would reel endlessly with conversations with his only friend there, Yensin. Days spent working, nights spent in quiet conversation and dice games. Tony paced across the living area of the new Avengers tower. Light catching the many untouched bottles of expensive liquor behind a large bar, F.R.I.D.A.Y. lighting his way across long plank hardwood floors, the larger than life modern art that Tony didn't even know anything about. He had everything. And nothing.

No. Tony shook away the thought. That was before. This is now. He started a mental list, ignoring the glorious sunset across the NYC skyline from his towering windows. Pepper. The lovely, hardworking, ever a brick wall of consistency that she was. Tony had Pepper. Fear of messing everything up was pushed to the back of his mind. They had been through so much together.

He had the Avengers. Working together with Bruce in a lab was a ton of fun. Gone were the days of having to dumb things down. Unfortunately he was at a conference on the lingering effects of radiation.

He had Thor. What a beast of a man. The tower was never quiet with the large presence of his voice and personality. He was in Asgard.

Tony had Steve. The two had managed to come to terms with previous disagreements and though they were a long way from being friends he knew he could count on the man to lead him right during a mission. And a mission is what he was on now.

He had Clint and Natasha. The bickering back and forth reminded Tony of a pair of siblings. He glanced over at the couch where he remembered the two disagreeing over a movie, popcorn being tossed. But they had taken an extended time away to be with the Bartons.

Thoughts of his strange group of friends calmed the spiralling thoughts of emptiness that had overtaken him, for the moment. This always struck when he stopped working. His mind unoccupied was instead filled with dread.

He sat on his expansive expensive sofa on a Wednesday night, Pepper overnight in DC for a series of meetings and Avengers tower deadly silent. Calloused hands spun his phone like a nervous tick. Taking a deep breath he finally sent a text, not to Pepper.

Tony: Hey kid, how's it going?

He sighed at his lack of creativity. Couldn't even come up with an excuse to contact him.

But as more spikes of Yensin's conversations struck him, he realized he needed the distraction.

_Don't waste it...don't waste your life._

But he didn't expect his phone to ring with an incoming call. It was a little tune Peter had programmed into his phone from some YouTube video of Spiderman's saves. Tony mumbled "...does whatever a spider can…" before he picked up.

"Hey, Pete. Didn't expect a call." his voice didn't betray anything of his depression. Tony heard the recognizable wind rushing and breathing sound that was a sure sign Peter was in his suit.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. Just patrolling. Couldn't really text." Peter said strained as he swung from his perch on one building to a few streets down. He kept his eyes peeled for any unusual activity.

"And how is Queens?" Tony asked, glad for something to discuss. He moved over to a display near the large windows overlooking the city pulling up all relevant information. He had a police scanner, Peter's vitals, his coordinates and path that night.

"Going great tonight." Tony saw his location slow and finally stop on a new building as he continued. "I usually leave Happy a message at the end of the night...unless you want to know now?" Peter sounded confused. Tony knew he left nightly messages because he listened to them. He searched for a good excuse but came up short after a beat or two. And by then he knew anything he came up with would sound fake. "Mr. Stark? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, kid." He answered quickly and cringed. "Just checking up on you." And damn, if his kid wasn't intuitive. He could practically hear the wheels turning in the teen's brain.

"Ya know, Mr. Stark I'm pretty much done. Is it...uhh...would it be ok if I stopped by?" Tony huffed in mock annoyance.

"I'm a little busy but I guess I could take a break." Peter sounded way too excited and gave him an ETA.

Peter had no problem swinging to the top of Avenger's tower to greet Tony and be let in like a stray. Tony made a show of looking busy and wiping grease off his hands while telling F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open one of the floor to ceiling windows.

Peter pulled off his mask when the window was closed again and sighed happily, sweaty hair pressed to his forehead. Tony grimaced and they stood in silence. Tony attempting to look interrupted and Peter grinning happily.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something, Pete." Tony asked, crossing his arms with the soiled towel still gripped in his hands.

"Yeah!" Peter gripped his mask tightly in excitement.

"Alright. Let me pick something out." Tony acted like it was a hassle but inside he was sighing contently. "You gotta take a shower first, kid." Tony took the Spiderman mask from his hands to check it over while Peter rushed off.

Ten minutes later, Peter and Tony were on the couch, popcorn bowl being passed between them. Back to the Future was cued up on the big screen and when Peter made a joke about how old the movie was Tony threw an arm over his shoulder and put him in a mild headlock. He left his arm there...just incase he had to do it again of course.


End file.
